A high-speed CCC centrifuge was designed and constructed for performing preparative-scale separations. The apparatus holds three multilayer coils (2.6mm ID) which are connected in series to make up a total capacity of about 1600ml. The maximum speed is 1000 rpm. Preparative capability of the apparatus was demonstrated on the separation of a 4g quantity of DNP amino acids with a two-phase solvent system composed of CHC13/CH3COOH/0.1NEC1 (2:2: 1). Four components were resolved in 7.5h at partition efficiencies ranging from 1000 to 1800 theoretical plates.